Silently, Silently
by Noir Setsuna
Summary: [Based off of Gakuensai no Oujisama, heroine used] She didn't want to hinder his work, and he's too dumb to realize. It takes a genius to straighten their relationship, it seems. [H. Shizuka x T. Kunimitsu] [Set after Gakuensai]


***based off of ****_Gakuensai no Ouji-sama._**** Hirose Shizuka is the game-heroine's default name. This takes place a week after ****_gakuensai_**** (School Festival), after Tezuka Kunimitsu Route's aftermath (they went hiking, by the way. To see sunrise (or was it Sunset?) together. Truefax!). Here's a little excerpt from the game that shows Tezuka liked to be called by his first name (at least by Shizuka):**

**T: Can you still walk? (If I remember correctly. The point is, he's asking something here.)**

**S: Yes... Kunimitsu-senpai.**

**T: ...Great answer.**

**Gonna write about Tsujimoto Ayaka (the Doki Doki Survival's heroine in Beach-side) and Yukimura next. They're the absolute best couple ever, man.**

**Also why OCs when I can just use game-canon characters? ww.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any recognizable materials in this fanfiction. I only own the plot, obviously.**

* * *

A week had passed since the _gakuensai_ held by Atobe Keigo, along with Sakaki Tarou, ended. Which means, a week since Shizuka's brave (and rash) confession and Tezuka's answer of _"I love you, too"_. However, she lamented, nothing seem to have changed between them. Sure, they went out that one time—hiking—and it was really fun, but that's all. Since Tezuka's really busy, they almost never talked to each other. It's also awkward for Shizuka to address him as _"Kunimitsu-senpai" _in public places where people could hear, so she stuck with his family name, at least at school.

Needless to say, due to his naturally stoic and her awkward, shy personality, they looked like they were strangers. Nobody except the people who found out beforehand (the tennis team regulars along with the other teams' regulars) realised that they were dating. Plus, seeing her boyfriends'—_dear god, it's still so awkward to address _Tezuka _as a boyfriend—_fans being full of 'initiative' just made her feel more insecure.

How frustrating!

But perhaps... the feeling is mutual?

* * *

Tezuka sighed as he glanced at the papers neatly stacked on his desk. He had finally finished his council work for the day, and surely, that eased the weight on his shoulders. He stretched his arms and stood up, preparing to leave the student council room. It's already really late, and he doubted anybody would still be at school (save for a few teachers) at th—

_Knock knock._

A soft knock could be heard, and he instinctively replied, with his usual strict voice, "Come in."

The door was then slid open from the outside, revealing a girl of average height and long, brown hair. It was a girl he knew and he loved: _Hirose Shizuka._

"Tezuka-senpai," She called, and a feeling of ire washed over Tezuka's mind. Why had she called him _Tezuka?_ He thought that they were already on a first name basis. Come to think of it, she had never called him _"Kunimitsu-senpai"_ anymore ever since school started. It irked him, but he never had time to actually address the problem... until now, that is. "—senpai?"

He was snapped out from his reverie. "Shizuka," He called, "Is there any trouble?"

Shizuka looked at him with her cute, big eyes and Tezuka nearly couldn't resist to just hold her right there and then. "Trouble? Nothing of the sort, Tezuka-senpai."

And that was a lie. _A big, fat lie._

Tezuka certainly could sense that something was off. "Are you sure?"

Shizuka forced out a smile—_and how it pained him to see such a smile—_"Yes, certainly. Tezuka-senpai, too, is there anything I could offer my assistance for?"

Tezuka did not know how to pursue the matter further—or perhaps he just didn't have the confidence that he could make her open up to him, despite being her boyfriend..._ which was a really embarrassing and stupid thing_, so he stopped bothering her about it for now. "I... I see. No, I've finished up for the day. Let's go home together."

Even though he had hoped that the walk home could melt the atmosphere, it ended up creating an even more awkward silence.

* * *

He couldn't be less focused even if he wanted to.

Today was the absolute worst he had been ever since his shoulders got damaged. He couldn't concentrate on anything at all—even his teachers noticed, and to say that they were shocked was an understatement—not even tennis. Fuji and Ooishi told him that they had also noticed him looking out the window and towards the school yard on the third period, when the second years are having their physical education (Fuji also added, with a cat-like smile: _"You're following the form of your girlfriend, Tezuka."_, which Tezuka decided to ignore).

Ooishi did not bother him further when told to, but Fuji had always acted the exact opposite.

"Tezuka," The blue-eyed genius called him that day, with his usual close-eyed smile. "I see that you're struggling."

"Fuji," Tezuka gave him a badly-acted questioning glance. "What do you mean?"

"You don't have to lie to me, Tezuka," Fuji said, his smile widening, "Because I know. I noticed."

Tezuka hated this observant part of Fuji at times. It was as if the genius knew his every move—he read him too well for his liking. It had happened that one time during the _gakuensai_ as well, and Tezuka couldn't deny nor confirm to his 'accusations' at all.

And so, he opted to use the same word he had used a lot of times back then at the _gakuensai_—"I see."

"Go address the problem with Hirose-san properly, Tezuka," Fuji said, and he then opened his eyes—a sign that he's serious—revealing his crystal blue eyes: "Do you have any guarantee that she would wait until you finally get enough _courage _to talk it out?"

Tezuka did not reply, so Fuji decided to continue. "Hirose-san is cute, you know? I saw a few male underclassmen talking about her the other day."

There was much pause, before Tezuka decided to reply. "...I see."

"Oh, look at the time. I got to go now, see you later, Tezuka."

And with that he left abruptly, leaving Tezuka pondering about what he had said.

* * *

The school bell finally rung, signaling the end of classes. Shizuka sighed as she combed her long hair with her fingers, mentally noting what she should do for the day. She immediately shook her head when the image of a certain tennis club's stoic captain entered her head; no, no, no, this problem was such a petty one she wouldn't ever let it—

"Hirose-san, someone's looking for you!" The voice of her male classmate rung, and she was pulled out from her reverie. "It's Tezuka-senpai!", the classmate added, with a hint of surprise evident on his voice.

Shizuka's eyes widen as she immediately rushed out from the classroom, ignoring the heated stares of her female classmates—particularly, Tezuka's fans. She has no time to deal with them now.

"Tezuka-senpai?" She squeaked when she saw the tall build of her boyfriend outside of her classroom, towering over most of the second years. "Wh-what brings you here?"

Tezuka swept a glance over the building crowd around him and Shizuka, and the crowd immediately dispersed, turning their heads towards the other way, although they clearly still had their ears wide open to hear what might be a good gossip.

"We need to talk," he said in a low voice, and Shizuka's heart went wild. _Could this be it? Could this be the end of everything? Even though they've only been dating for like a week?!_

* * *

They stopped walking when they reached the school's backyard which was devoid of people. Shizuka immediately tries to start up a conversation, despite shaking hard: "T-T-Tezuka-sen—"

"Kunimitsu," Tezuka interrupted, his face unreadable. "I thought we had a mutual agreement to address each other with first name basis?"

Shizuka flinched at the intensity of Tezuka's stare. "Y-yes..."

Seeing his girlfriend shaking, he sighed. "I apologize. It seems I've become rather impatient," he took a deep breath, and continued: "I noticed that we've been rather far away from each other these days."

Shizuka opted to slowly nod. Seeing as she didn't have any response to that, Tezuka continued: "This is not what I wanted."

"...Senpai?"

"I am always busy and I may look like I'm neglecting you, but in truth, I..." He looked down, not knowing what to say. Even Tezuka is at loss for words; he simply did not know how to put _this _into words. "I..."

"Te-...I mean, Kunimitsu-senpai, I..." Shizuka interrupted, and Tezuka immediately looked up. "I'm so sorry!"

This surprised him so much.

"I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to sound cold or anything, but Te—_I mean_—Kunimitsu-senpai, you're always so busy, you always have so many people around you and I-I don't want to further stress you by being needy or-"

"_Shizuka._" Tezuka's voice were firm, and that instantly silenced Shizuka. "I apologize, too, it seems I've become rather comfortable, knowing that we have already confessed to each other. It hadn't occured to me that you might be slipping out of my grasp, and I... I apologize for that."

Shizuka looked down, and Tezuka immediately thought of the worst. _What if she—_

"I... I love you so much..." Shizuka couldn't hold back her tears, so she let her tears flow silently, as she stared at Tezuka. "I-I-I'm... I... I just don't want people to gossip about you because of me, d-don't want to burden you, I-"

Tezuka stepped closer, and reached his arms out, holding Shizuka close. He didn't say anything, and she didn't want to destroy the moment.

Silently, silently, _silently,_ they appreciated the moment, holding each other close.


End file.
